memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Art of Star Trek
The Art of Star Trek de Judith y Garfield Reeves-Stevens, publicado en 1995, fue el primer libro de referencia especializado que mostró de forma estructurada y en detalle el material utilizado en las producciones de Star Trek. Reseña del editor Desde la primera aparición en público de la nave estelar Enterprise original, hasta los nuevos mundos explorados en Star Trek: Voyager, el interminable fenómeno multimedia que es Star Trek ha sometido a generaciones de espectadores a un apabullante bombardeo de imágenes inolvidables del futuro. Extraños seres alienígenas, paisajes extraterrestres impresionantes, vestimentas exóticas, efectos especiales de vanguardia, y decorados y atrezo futuristas absolutamente convincentes, han dado vida a la inspiradora visión de Gene Roddenberry ante los asombrados ojos del público. The Art of Star Trek es una galería única de obras de arte de Star Trek, así como un homenaje a los muchos artistas, diseñadores y técnicos, cuya combinación de talentos e imaginación dieron lugar al diferenciador aspecto del universo de Star Trek. Se explora cada faceta de Star Trek: The Original Series, The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine y Star Trek: Voyager, y las películas, contando la historia completa del diseño de Star Trek que hubo detrás de las cámaras. Con cientos de ilustraciones y fotografías a todo color, muchas de colecciones privadas, los lectores finalmente podrán deleitarse en el rico legado visual de Star Trek y conocer su evolución en imágenes desde los conceptos iniciales hasta su forma final en las pantallas de televisión y de cine. Como toda gran obra de arte, todo el atractivo visual de Star Trek ha sido creado desde cero mediante una combinación de inspiración y esfuerzo minucioso. The Art of Star Trek cubre todo el arte y el diseño de producción del universo de Star Trek para desvelar cómo, en sus diversas formas, Star Trek nos ha permitido mirar audazmente hacia el futuro y ver lo que nadie ha visto jamás. The Art of Star Trek es el arte de la imaginación pura, el arte de un futuro brillante y esperanzador, y el arte de tres décadas notables de acción y aventura sin fin. Lujosamente ilustrado, es un libro para leer y consultar una y otra vez, y se convertirá en una preciada crónica de los primeros treinta años de Star Trek. Galería de portadas The_Art_of_Star_Trek_softcover.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_softcover_backcover.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_cover3.jpg Contenidos *Acknowledgements *Introduction by Herman Zimmerman *Part One: The Future in Our Living Rooms - Star Trek on Television **Chapter One: A Totally New Universe; "The Cage" and "Where No Man Has Gone Before" **Chapter Two: These Are the Voyages; Star Trek: The Original Series **Chapter Three: Take Two; Star Trek: The Animated Series **Chapter Four: The Series That Never Was; Star Trek: Phase II **Capter Five: Lightning in a Bottle; Star Trek: The Next Generation **Chapter Six: A New Direction; Star Trek: Deep Space Nine **Chapter Seven: The Neverending Story; Star Trek: Voyager *Part Two: The Big Picture - Star Trek on Film **Chapter One: The Dream Fulfilled; Star Trek: The Motion Picture **Chapter Two: One Big Happy Fleet; Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan **Chapter Three: A Real Comeback; Star Trek III: The Search for Spock **Chapter Four: A Whale of a Story; Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home **Chapter Five: The Ultimate Trip; Star Trek V: The Final Frontier **Chapter Six: Signature Piece; Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country **Chapter Seven: The Next Step; Star Trek Generations *Afterword Galería de imágenes The_Art_of_Star_Trek_int_XIII.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_int_XIV.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_int_XVIII.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_int_XIX.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_int_XX.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_int_XXI.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_int_004.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_int_005.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_int_006.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_int_008.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_int_009.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_int_010.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_int_Chapter_01a.jpg The_Art_of_Star_Trek_int_Chapter_01b.jpg Categoría:Libros de Referencia